


GlowyBoyz

by Drawn_To_The_Moon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawn_To_The_Moon/pseuds/Drawn_To_The_Moon
Summary: Philza Was frustrated. Everybody keeps talking over him. He might just need to take drastic measures.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	GlowyBoyz

Bzzz Bzzz…. Shivering Philza rushed inside after fixing the bee farm for the millionth time. Rushing up the stairs to the door he entered Techno’s cabin for warmth. Ruffling his wigs to get out of the snow he hung up his cloak near the door. Grabbing at his belt and taking off his communicator he walked further inside the house. 

Dream: Everybody stop the roleplaying for a sec we need to have a meeting! With the new features coming with this next big update we need to change things.

Dream: This meeting is going to be at the field near the community house in about 30 minutes. So everybody better be there.

Well, it’s about time! Phil typed his confirmation. He changed for more comfortable warm clothes. Leaving he rushed to Ly’manberg.

Everybody was there. Taboo and Tommy talking adamantly about goats, Wilbur and Eret were joking and laughing. Technoblade stood against a tree. Even more, people were surrounded talking and laughing waiting for the meeting to start. Dream appeared in a rush of particles, beckoning them to stand closer.

“Now that everybody is here let’s start! First, we need to talk about the coo…” Dream continues like this for a while with others chiming in every minute or so. “Next up is the Glow Squid, While I know this mod isn’t that exciting what do you guys think we should do with this mob?” Philza perked up at the mention of his GlowyBoyz. 

“Oh, guys we could make a huge sky island with crystal bottoms filled with marine life, coral, fish, and the squids it would sparkle and look great at night!” Phil excitedly babbled. Looking around the others were complaining and talking over him. “Why don’t we just farm them? No other use really.” Jack blandly suggested. Many others agreed with him. Techno knew Phil’s love for this new mob added in and staired with a knowing smirk. He backed up whipping out his phone and started to record. Phil tried to talk again with his ideas for building but kept getting interrupted and talked over. Frustrated Philza moved. Clicking onto his communication he started a song. Rushing forwards with the grace he gained for years of evasion spread out his wings and kicked upwards launching with the left he twisted in the air flapping to get more air he landed. Matching with the music he twisted and swerved. Kicking his leg up once more landing in a perfect split. Moving to his hands he brushed his wings downward spinning he stood back up. Everything was silent. “WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK WAS THAT!!” Tommy shouted as everybody stared at Phil. Smiling brightly Phil skipped “That was me getting your attention! Now that I have it let me explain. The GlowyBoyz can be used for…” adamantly Phil asserted his opinion.

Snickering Techno hid his phone, “This is totally going on YouTube” whispered. Techno watched happily as his best friend went on and on about his new favorite mob.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm not really that good at writing yet, but I am working on it. If you see any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them.  
> And thanks so much for reading! More fanfics are a comming.


End file.
